Crossdressing Characters of Anime, Unite!
by shanejayell
Summary: A meeting of various crossdressing anime characters...
1. Chapter 1

Cross-dressing Characters of Anime, Unite!

Aoi Futaba smiled wryly as she walked down the street. her long brown hair falling down her back. She looked like a graceful young woman, her clothes stylish, figure curvy and makeup done perfectly... and in almost all ways she was. Once upon a time she had been a male police officer, assigned to go undercover in drag to catch perverts on the subway, and in time had taken on a female identity herself.

"I still can't believe that you're still a police officer Aoi-sempai," the blonde haired young woman asked, "aren't there problems?"

"At first Yuki-chan," Aoi nodded, "but we've resolved things since then."

"Hmm," Yuki Ajiadou nodded intently. Yuki was attending the prestigious Clamp school as well as working on becoming a actress, and she was a vision in femininity. Well, except for having a flat bust even for a teenager. Still, Yuki was so female in her style, dress and personality that she successfully bowled over any objections to her being a woman.

"And how are your club mates doing?" Aoi asked her.

Yuki chuckled softly, tossing her long blonde hair casually as she said, "Oh,. they've gotten used to me by now." She hesitated, "There is a classmate I'm interested in, though."

"Who is it?" Aoi asked, being quite careful not to go into the gender of the crush.

"Sumika-san," Yuki's eyes lit up happily, "she's a member of the swim team." She looked wry, "She doesn't quite know what to make of me."

"Give her time," Aoi comforted her. A slight smile teased her lips as she reflected, "I know that Yoriko took some time to understand my interest in her was not just friendly."

"I'm glad," Yuki smiled.

They reached the restaurant they had booked for the meeting, noting three figures who were coming up the sidewalk the other direction. Aoi waved as the groups reached each other, "Good afternoon, Seiya-san."

Seiya Kou nodded, his long black hair flowing down his back, the stylish suit making him look even more handsome. Beside him his brothers Yaten and Taiki also offered their greetings, nothing in their stance or manner ever revealing that in fact all three of them were really young women.

"You look as lovely as usual," Seiya bowed, eyes twinkling as he looked at Aoi.

"And how's our heartbreaker today?" Aoi answered back teasingly as she opened the door and waved the others inside.

"Go easy on our Seiya today," Yaten teased, white hair gleaming, "he's suffering the pangs if unrequited love."

"A girl hasn't instantly fallen for Seiya?" Yuki joined in the teasing as they walked over to a table, the group settling down in various chairs, "Tell me the name of this paragon of virtue."

Taiki chuckled, reddish brow hair falling down his back. "Actually she's very down to earth," he revealed, "just entirely unimpressed by our Seiya."

Aoi studied Seiya a moment, seeing the pinched look around the eyes. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" she asked much more gently.

"I guess I am," Seiya admitted, "but until I get her to notice me it isn't going to be a problem."

"And does she know that you're..." Yuki hesitated.

"No," Seiya shook his head.

Taiki gracefully changed the subject, "Is Hibiki coming in today?"

Aoi gave him a smile, "No, I think she's still dealing with her school related issues."

"That's got to be interesting," Yaten muttered.

Hibiki Amawa had been teaching at a all girl's school for several months, disguised as a woman, until her identity was revealed. Recently Hibiki had managed to negotiate her return to the school, but there were still a great deal of issues to be resolved.

"Yo," the voice called from the kitchen, "are you all going to order yet?" Looking up they saw Ukyo sticking his head out, fully dressed as a boy this time. Having spent several years dressed as a boy for various reasons she now alternated genders, especially dealing with her betrothed Ranma.

"Thank you, Ukyo, we'll be ready in a minute," Aoi said sweetly.

"I still think we should invite Ranma to one of these meetings," Yuki noted.

"He doesn't actually crossdress, though," Taiki pointed out reasonably, "he's cursed."

"And if we let Ranma in, it opens the door to everyone else like that," Ukyo said as he carried in several plates of food, "Maze for instance."

"And I do not want to deal with Maze's lecherous male self," Aoi said firmly.

"Sorry I'm late," the young woman rushed in, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze. Shun Kisaragi smiled sweetly as Yaten bounced to his feet to holdout a chair for her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Yaten chuckled.

"I would have been here sooner," Shun cheerfully explained, "but things were their crazy mess out at Greenwood."

"What was it this time?" Yuki asked.

"A movie we're making at school," Shun said to them impishly, "you can guess which part I had to play."

"The beautiful princess and or a damsel in distress?" Taiki asked her charmingly, elegantly sipping at his cup of tea.

"Beautiful Princess," Shun agreed. She actually smirked, "And the boy I like was drafted to play the hero."

"You got to kiss him?" Yaten asked.

"Oh yeah," Shun laughed, "he wasn't too thrilled though."

"Hasukawa, I think you said?" Yuki chuckled.

"Ska, I like to call him," Shun agreed. She looked thoughtful, "I know he's not interested in me, but it's so fun to tease him."

"Poor thing," Seiya smirked.

"Don't be catty," Ukyo said firmly, "she can't help who she likes." A smile, "I know Ranma-honey has some issues, too."

Aoi nodded firmly, "The best you can do is give those you care about time to accept who and what you are." A pause, "And provide information too, of course."

"So, if we're all here," Taiki looked around the table, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Beyond the weekly gossip session?" Yuki asked impishly.

There was quiet laughter around the table at that.

"The Tokyo GLBT is doing a fund-raiser, they'd like us to help out," Aoi noted, "and there's an issue of discrimination in one of the local schools, Ohtori academy." She looked up with a frown, "I understand the student was going to be here..."

"Sorry," the figure walked through the door right on cue. A modified boy's uniform hugged a slim body, eyes the most striking blue shining beneath a rakish cap. "My name is Tenjou Utena," she smiled, "the teachers keep insisting I should wear a girl's uniform."

"Well, let's see what we can do to help," Seiya grinned.

End.

Author's Notes: I was originally going to call this 'Transgendered Characters of Anime, Unite!' but I wasn't sure if everyone qualifies as TG. There probably other characters I could feature in here, too, but I wanted to keep the cast manageable, more or less.

Characters: Aoi Futaba is from You're Under Arrest, Yuki Ajiadou is from Clamp School Paranormal Investigators, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are from Sailor Moon Stars manga, Hibiki Amawa is from I my me Strawberry Eggs, Ukyo is from Ranma 1/2, Maze is from Maze OVA or TV series, and Shun Kisaragi is from Here is Greenwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Cross-dressing Characters of Anime Unite!

The sequel!

Megumi Yoshikawa headed for the meeting place nervously, her short brown hair falling around her face. She looked like a typical Japanese high school girl, but only a few months ago she had been a young man named Kei. After a series of increasing dizzy spells Kei's doctor made a stunning diagnosis: he was genetically a she. Deciding it was better to be a whole woman than a partial man, Kei agreed to gender transitioning and became a girl.

'But was that really such a good idea?' Megumi sighed, kicking at a stone.

Since Megumi's return to her old school it had been one complication after another, including her former best friends falling for her. AND if that wasn't enough her only female friend Makoto Yutaka promised to 'take care of her' if she decided that she just couldn't handle sex with men. All in all it was enough to make her head swim.

"Oh yeah!" a woman's voice yelled off in the distance, then surprisingly loud cries of pain echoed out.

Without thinking about it Megumi hurried down the street, rushing around the corner to a scene of chaos. A gang of toughs at least ten strong circled around a girl, her slim form warily braced for battle. Light, shimmering brown hair flowed over her shoulders as a face pretty enough for a model stared out.

"Come on you scumbags," the young woman dressed in t-shirt and shorts growled out, "take your best shot!"

As the men charged at the girl Megumi ran forward too, moving to back the crazy girl up in the fight. She may be physically a girl now but Megumi was still a gentleman at heart, and she could not just pass by without offering help. Of course, she soon realized that the strange girl didn't really need her help.

Megumi was more of a street fighter but she knew karate when she saw it, and this kid was good! She fought with speed and power, dropping enemies with vicious blows and kicks, hammering them into the turf. Finally, panting, she realized the fight was over and turned to see her unlikely ally.

"Ah...," the young woman shook herself then bowed, "thank you very much." With a sheepish smile she asked, "You didn't see too much of that, did you?"

"I saw you defeat them, yes," Megumi admitted. It was odd, but talking to this girl made her want to slip into her boyish manerisms, but she didn't know why.

"Oh hell," the girl sighed. Giving Megumi a pleading glance she begged, "Please don't tell anyone what you saw!"

"It's all right," Megumi reassured her, "I won't." She smiled wryly, "I'm only in the area because of a meeting I'm going too."

The other girl's eyes widened, "You too?"

"Too?" Megumi blinked in surprise.

"You're going to the transgendered meeting?" she asked. As Megumi nodded she smiled wryly, "My name is Yuna Kurimi, though my real name is Randou Masashi."

"Long story?" Megumi guessed.

"Oh yeah," Yuna smiled wryly.

Once upon a time Randou had nearly died in a bus accident, his face irreversably scarred. The only clue to his identity was a girl's photo, so the doctor taking care of him used it as a guide to reconstructing his face. Several twists later and Randou found himself posing as Yuna, the twin sister of the girl who's photo he had kept.

"All right," Megumi admitted as they walked on, "that tops my story." With that she gave a somewhat edited version of her own tale of woe.

"Wow," Yuna shook her head, "I don't know if I could go back to school with everyone knowing I was once a guy."

"I didn't have much choice," Megumi shrugged as she said, "I guess I'm just not that good at keeping a secret."

"Hey, is that the café we're supposed to meet at?" Yuna asked, pointing ahead of them.

"Wonder who that guy is?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

The brown haired young man in a simple suit and tie was short, but his eyes practically shone from a bishonen face. His expressions were mild and his movements graceful, in fact the only thing off about him were his beautiful, luminous eyes.

"It looks like we're early for the meeting," he announced cheerfully.

"And you are...?" Yuna asked a bit suspiciously.

"Haruhi Fujioka," a warm smile, "and I'm a girl."

"Ehhh?!" both Megumi and Yuna blurted as they looked at the boyish girl in shock.

Haruhi just sighed softly.

All her life Haruhi had never really been too aware of her gender. Maybe it was the fact she had a transvestite for a dad, or maybe it was her own odd blend of male and female skills, but she had never really seen herself as a girl. So when she accidently broke a valuable vase at the Ouran host club, it was fairly easy for her to adopt a boys identity and join in with the charming of the ladies to repay the debt.

"That's wild," Megumi admitted, shaking her head. It seemed all three of them were the victims of very, very odd fates.

"Sorry," the cheerful older woman apologized as she hurried up to where the three were waiting, her long hair and slim build making her look elegantly beautiful. She smiled apologeticly, "I'm running behind today."

"Aoi Futaba?" Haruhi asked as she politely held the door for her.

"Yes," Aoi smiled, "a few of our other members will be here soon."

The four headed into the restaurant, met by a greeter and soon escorted to a private room they had reserved. "Miss?" Haruhi politely held out a seat for Megumi.

"Thank you," Megumi smiled wryly as she sat. Softly she murmured, "I wonder if Makoto might dress like you..."

"Makoto?" Aoi asked curiously as they all took seats.

"I didn't realize I said that aloud," Megumi blushed. She smiled slightly, "I have a friend named Makoto who's helped support me through my changes."

"You like her?" Yuna asked as she ordered a soda.

Megumi nodded, "She's a very close friend of mine. In fact she..."

"She...?" Haruhi looked curious.

Megumi blushed brighter, "She promised me that if I decided I couldn't deal with boys I was to come to her. She said she'd take care of me for the rest of my days."

"Do you think she was serious?" Aoi wondered.

"I don't know," Megumi said with a sighed. "She's also kind of boyish and," she blushed, "really cute."

"Have you ever gone out together?" Yuna wondered. She smiled as she clarified, "As friends or out on a date."

"No," Megumi admitted thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Aoi suggested gently, "and see what happens. You might just be pleasantly surprised."

"Maybe I will," Megumi brightened.

As a group of other young women and men began to arrive Aoi smiled, "And now it looks like the meeting is about to start..."

End

Notes: Megumi and Makoto are from Day of Revolution, Yuna is from Pretty Face, Haruhi is from Ouran High Host Club and Aoi isfrom You're Under Arrest. lol All these series are available in English, released by various publishers.


End file.
